En La Eterna Espera
by Radika Sundari
Summary: El santuario está casi vacío, sólo Afrodita y Death Mask han permanecido en él, pero cuando cáncer desaparece, Afrodita se queda solo en medio de la desolación.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

**EN LA ETERNA ESPERA.**

Un grito, de su propia garganta, lo levantó. Se llevó las manos a la boca, procurando callarse. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

Respiró entrecortadamente, no recordaba su sueño. Se quedó quieto varios minutos, hasta que sintió su corazón latir normalmente, luego levantó a prisa, buscando despegar esa pesadilla de sus párpados, tenía miedo de volverse a dormir.

Pasó rápidamente por enfrente del espejo estrellado sin querer mirarse. Su aspecto era completamente diferente; el más hermoso de toda la orden ya no podía ser él.

Su piel estaba grisácea, debido al agotamiento y a la mala alimentación- apenas si comía algo-, se dejaba estar, sin preocuparse por cuidar en nada su apariencia. Su cabello, antes muy largo, ahora lucía mechones mal cortados, todos a una altura diferente. Su ropa estaba arrugada y sucia. Todo él parecía más un andrajo que un hombre.

Salió de su templo, sin molestarse por cubrirse, y se sentó en los escalones de su casa, que daban al templo del patriarca. Pero aquel no estaba allí.

Cuando volvieron a la vida, todos los santos abandonaron el Santuario y fueron a recorrer el mundo. Todos, excepto piscis y cáncer.

Afrodita suspiró mirando el que había sido su jardín. La lluvia lo había inundado todo, matando a las rosas, y en su lugar sólo crecían lirios, que antes de florecer habían hecho que el agua se pudriera y ahora incluso los lirios habían comenzado a morir.

Pronto no quedaría una sola vida en el Santuario. Ni la suya.

Afrodita extendió su cansada mirada por el ancho valle de las doce casas. Sólo el viento movía la alta hierba, de allí en fuera, nada.

No había razón para permanecer en ese lugar. No como caballeros al menos. Pero Afrodita esperaba a alguien. A él, que había sido su compañero por muchos años; que se habían quedado a su lado en el Santuario, para resguardarlo. Para cuidar que todo marchara en orden. Para profesarse un amor libre, entregado.

A pesar de sus caracteres tan distintos, la vida era tranquila, y como si le quemara, Cáncer no pudo soportarlo. Un día, sin aviso alguno, sin mediar palabra con su amante, desapareció.

No había muerto, de eso Afrodita estaba seguro. Sencillamente había querido dejarlo. Se había marchado de su lado, sólo así y no sabía si iba a volver o no. Al principio creyó que todo era una broma, lo buscó en cada casa, en cada recoveco, entre cada columna. Después se sentó en el coliseo, a esperar su regreso; sólo que él jamás volvió. Y Afrodita no pudo seguir esperando.

Ahora se dejaba morir lentamente, como se habían dejado morir sus rosas. Podía abandonar el santuario, pero para qué. Nada había ni dentro ni fuera de él que le sirviera de consuelo. Aunque Death Mask estuviera con vida… ya nunca sus vidas volverían a unirse.

Por eso se quedó allí, como si estuviera plantado entre esas piedras, destinado a morir entre ellas.

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él, pero no hizo por moverse.

Death Mask se había vuelto indispensable de inmediato, había llenado su vida y su cuerpo y ahora se sentía tan vacío, que la lluvia golpeándolo era casi un consuelo.

Todo su mal, sólo podría curarlo Death, si es que algún día decidía volver.

Mientras tanto estaba completamente olvidado del mundo. Era como un recuerdo en la mente de los otros, si algún caballero hubiera pensado en Afrodita, hubiera pensado en rosas y días soleados. Nunca irían a verle, nunca llamarían a su cosmos. El único que siempre lo hacía era el que lo había puesto en ese estado.

Dentro de su desesperación su cerebro seguía traicionándolo de vez en cuando, con el ruido de pasos que no existen. Haciendo sus ojos brillar y a él corre escaleras abajo, buscando a aquel que no está. Para luego, volver a su recamara y seguir durmiendo.

-Te extraño Death.

Y pasaron muchos años, tantos que no pueden contarse.

------------------------------

Sus mejillas enflaquecidas fueron tocadas por alguien. Que lo hizo levantarse de su sueño. Había estado dormido los últimos días, se despertó confundido, aturdido.

-¡Afrodita! Afrodita, despierta. Aquí estoy.

Se levantó de su cama, mas no de su sueño; entre las penumbras de su mente logró ver un rostro curtido por los años, arrugado. Cabellos plateados, una espalda curva. No conocía esos rasgos. El que estaba frente a él era sólo un extraño. Alguien a quien no recordaba haber visto jamás.

-Soy yo. Tu amante.

Suplicó, nervioso de verlo en ese estado. Mas Afrodita se separó de él, mirándolo como si fuera un muñeco.

-Tú no eres quien yo espero.

Se alejó, internándose en el agua pantanosa que algún día había sido su jardín, dejándolo atrás. Yendo tan lejos de ese intruso como pudiera.

Y el visitante lo vio partir, no lo siguió, mas no se fue. Se refugió también en uno de los templos. Había tenido una vida desdichada, esperando volver sin atreverse a hacerlo y cuando tuvo el valor había sido demasiado tarde. Nunca podría recuperar aquello a lo que había renunciado.

Ambos permanecieron, se quedaron allí, mirando crecer la hierba y caer las gotas de lluvia.

Estaban tan cerca… y sin embargo, jamás se reencontraron. Afrodita seguía esperando al Death Mask que había conocido, y que lo había abandonado en medio de la nada. El que se había ido sin despedirse.

Y el visitante, seguía necesitando un perdón que nunca podría obtener; que no merecía. Seguía pagando su castigo. Mirando su cuerpo deteriorarse aun cuando seguía vivo. En ese lugar, que igual que él iba degradándose poco a poco.

-Te extraño Afrodita.

Murmuró de nuevo, una última vez, antes de volver a marcharse. Lo que lo había detenido allí hasta entonces ya no existía.

Sin nada en las manos, partió como llegó. Partió como la última vez. En silencio. Sin explicaciones, sin mirar atrás.

Y con la total conciencia de que no le deparaba ninguna dicha lejos de Afrodita.

No había más vida.


End file.
